ronin_intel_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Throne
a.k.a "Black Betty" (Spoilers for PC characters) Throne is one of the main protagonists in Echos, and a central character in most of the Cycles. He is a medium-sized, skinny white human male with black hair, covered in tattoos, sometimes. Other times Throne is a 14' black-scaled dragon, like the Ancient Dragons from before the Fall. Pre-Ronin Life Throne was born a very standard human child by the name James Clayton in the mountain town of Cape Hill in the Creedlands, several thousand miles from NeoNosa, Echos' equivalent of Las Vegas. Throne grew as a child alongside the mysterious indigenous BoKetzal of the Creedland's far west, (the avian race) as well as the humans they shared the town with. At the age of 8 years, Cape Hill victim to a catastrophe and the young Throne along with about 800 other survivors made a grueling 1200km journey to NeoNosa where they were immediately put through refugee relief. However, Throne didn't quite transition well. His police record begins the day he arrived through the gates. He seldom went to the city's schools, choosing instead to pick up street boxing with a group of other orphans. He never spoke his birth name to any who asked, but he became known as "Black Betty" in the illegal and spectacular fights of NeoNosa. Throne fought his way through half NeoNosa's roster before being arrested at 18 and thrown into NeoNosa's military program at the peak of the Alignment Crisis in Egypt. Throne was a designated grenadier in the conflict, serving under Agent Myke ______, Captain at the time. His squad allegedly saw a large amount of action and suffered heavy casualties. Throne disappeared after returning home from service, not to be seen again until 2010, where he was properly renamed in Language as "Throne." Claiming that he had finally found the gods, and was ready to devote his life to them. June 23rd, 2010 On this date, Throne, along with 8 other individuals heavily tied to NeoNosa organized crime initiated an all-out assault on the Svaawd Technologies Building in NeoNosa, hospitalizing and killing several security agents and stealing several terrabytes of metadata cells. This information was likely sold to the rogue mercenary cell, Ronin for a high price. Although several of the gunmen escaped with the data, Throne and several of his criminal colleagues were trapped and continually assaulted by law enforcement and militia. The conflict escalated into an hour-long televised catastrophe, bringing in special forces and news coverage. The Consulate of Neonosa declared the attack an act of terrorism and gave the order to bring the gunmen to justice with extreme prejudice. Throne and the remaining gunmen made 2 attempts to escape, the 2nd attempt being successful, bringing the fight onto the road and to the Bridge of Mana, one of the main gates of the city state, assumingly to escape into the Wildlands. The rest of the gunmen were pacified by special forces, but reports began to flood of one individual who would not be subdued, despite several reported kill shots. The situation called for a retreat of militia and non-special enforcement, and lines to the U.N.E were opened for military action. (The following is all extremely spoilers) Throne attempted to barricade himself in bridge's maintenance building, probably to attempt to escape via the underpass, but a team of demi-crisis specialists, spearheaded by (Myke) were sent in to surgically incapacitate Throne as if it were a Deathless threat. This encounter results in Throne apparently having a total meltdown before violently transforming into an enormous dragon - like the ones from before the Dead Past. The beast caused utter havoc and tumult. News copters recorded his eventual emergence from the remains of the station, where it made its way to the main gate, and blew it open, the blast of which killed 3 civilians still in the station and several other agents. The shocking night came to an end when after all this unprecedented devastation, Throne was taken into custody. He reverted back into humanoid shape, and with hands in the air- surrendered. Special Agent (Myke) proceeded to shoot the target with an electrical blast that took out the grid for the district. The incapacitated Throne was secured and locked away, guarded by none other than his former captain and the only thing proven effective against him. Prison (From here on out these are only ideas) * Throne is experimented on by the consulate in an attempt to bypass and understand his sudden immortality. Finally, a particularly sadistic experiment causes Throne to truly die! The body erupted into white hot plasma, leaving just ashes in the wake, exactly as Deathless are recorded throughout history when truly slain by their Deathless brethren. Imagine the fear when, like the Deathless, Throne arrives at the gates of the consulate high security prison he was experimented on. However, he once again surrendered, saying " You bitches do that shit again I turn everyone in this building into powder." He was once again taken into custody, leaving his captors absolutely stunned. However the experiments came to an end. * Throne becomes the world's most infamous prisoner. He relishes every modern method of incapacitating him, especially the ones that work- like cryostasis, and of course, drugs. Now regarded as a lesser Deathless, he uses his willingness to be secluded from society for their protection in tandem with his criminal tendencies, plus his apparent invulnerability to make outrageous demands, play-act in brawls, very often putting his captors' lives on the line simply to play with them. (Massive spoilers) From the moment Throne was captured, the Consulate wanted him. Trivia * The nickname "Black Betty" was coined to both mock Throne's homosexuality, while also doing justice to his boxing prowess by comparing him to the military gunship of the same name. * Category:Characters Category:Ronin